MLP Poens
by DragonLovingBrony
Summary: Just poems of ponies that came to mind. will take requests. and yes i spelled it wrong for a reason before you ask.
1. Intro

just for those who like Poems. they are done by me and if i add others i see that arent i will say so. alot are Luna\nightmare moon, while i have some about a few of the ponies and story lines. I would like to know what you think so comment away.

I can also take requests for poems about story lines and other ponies. i alredy want to do a Zacora one just haven't hd the time yet. but if thier are ones you would like me to try i will do my best, so just please be patient with me.

Types of poems i can do are just about any. some rhym while others are free verse and i can even do the Acrostic ones that go down. so just let me know!

Ps. i know i spelled Poem wrong and i did that for a reason known only to me and my fam.


	2. nightmare night

Say good night tonight

Good night moon

Goodnight stars

Goodnight world

Say good night tonight

Good night sun

Good night day

Good night light

Say good night tonight

For tonight is the start

Of a new world

One of the dark

And frightful night

For tonight is Nightmare night

Say good bye to the day

And in every way

It shall stay hidden away

For tonight starts

The eternal nightmare night!


	3. Love the moon

Tis the nightmare moon

That we fear

For we do not know

If it is near

Tis the sun we hold dear

in the moon we see our fear

for the moon holds our deepest fear

when you see the moon

you know your fear is near

but if we face our fear

the moon soon we will hold dear

then the sun will no longer have won

and soon we will no longer have fun in the sun

in the dark we shall play

for we shall sleep all day

then the moon shall shine once more

for the happy time shall sore

above the hate and the sadness

to be replaced with happy and gladness

then the moon will play

and the sun shall hide away

then the eternal moon

and the eternal night

shall shed all the light


	4. Choose

Tis Luna that we love

Tis Celestia that binds us

Luna and the night

Play in flight

Celestia and the day

Holds us in distain

We will crane our necks

To see the moon

That Luna hold dear

We will lower our heads in shame

From the sun

That Celestia holds out

The queen of the night

The terror of the day

Who will you side

Who will you decide

Who will you love

The day or the night

Luna or Celestia


	5. Look to love

Shining Armor the captain

Cadence the princess

Chrysalis the imposter

His Armor is Shining

Her heart over flows

Her heart has no room

He is loving the wrong one

She is trapped in caves

She took her place

He is under her control

She is trying to escape

She is trying to rule

He is useless

She got out

She revealed the truth

He is under her spell

She will brake it soon

She will beat Celestia

He remembers the truth

She brings his heart back

She laughs in ignorance

He loves her

She loves him

She hates them both

Their love beats all

She is thrown from power

It was love to concur all

And throw out the terriny

Shining Armor and Princess Cadence

The lovers and saviors

Of Equestria and the Crystal Empire

We should look to their love for guidence


	6. Chrisilis Love

Chrysalis is an evil queen

Bent on steeling love

Looking like a bug

And a pony both

Feeding on love

And steeling the ones we love

She only cares for herself

And her Changling army

Power is her goal

She may have beaten Celestia

But she will soon fall

To the thing she tries to steel

Love will win all

And Chrysalis shall fall


	7. Derpylisous

Derpy may be my name

I may have mismatched eyes

I may sound weird

But I am not dumb

I am not a mistake

I am who I am

I am a mare with bubbles on my butt

And love in my heart

I love to have fun

I like to have friends

Though many of you won't be there for me

I will be there for you

Because I am different

And I am proud to be different

It is great being different

You should try it

Before you judge me

So deal with it

I'm Derpylisous!


	8. Changing

The queen of love

The devourer of hearts

She eats the love

Of others arts

She can conceal her true intentions

While you are in her projections

Only on love

Will she feed

On all the love

That you need

She is the Queen of the changlings

Queen Chrysalis making sure that everything is changing


	9. Mistress Zacora

She is mistress Zacora

The mysterious zebra

In the everfree

no poison joke

nor cutie pox

nor even monsters in the wood

could stop this ponies wisdom

or bring her harm

for her wisdom is great

and magic is to

no horn needed

just her mind

strong and agile

to beat the heat

of the woods

of everfree's hood


	10. Wierd Friends

Fluttershy and Discord

The oddest of pairs

The weirdest of friends

a mismatched pair

of kindness and chaos

the only one that

could or would

give him a chance

the only one that could get to his heart

to change it

to mold it

to show it the magic

though he hid and tried to fight

those feelings forming for the mare

Discord

The softy chaos king

Fluttershy

the only one that could

keep calm and flutter on


	11. Princess Twilight

I had a sugestion from "HYBRID BATTLESHIP INFINITY210" to make a poem about Twilight so here it is!

The book worm of the year

The biggest nerd in here

The purple unicorn

With the talented horn

A student of a princes

A friend to the other

Ready to pass any test

But not ready for this

Becoming an alicorn

Is the real test

Of her skills

And friendship both

How will she deal

With all this royal

Bliss, or will she

Dismiss the duties

For her friends

Only time will tell

Of Twilights wins or losses alike


	12. CMC time

School is finally out

And that brings smiles

To three little fillies

Who have been waiting a while

To crusade for the day

To Run and play the day away

time to find

who they are

what they are meant to do

to find their cutie mark

is their goal

to have fun

just comes on along

its Cutie Mark Crusader time


	13. The Dark Truth

This was a suggestion by OnYx176! I hope you all like it!

The sun goes around with the moon

A happy little tune.

The sisters rule together

Run together

And play together

Every day

In every way

Only one problem

With this little tune

Until the day it all goes down

And the moon will no longer go around.

One sister is held lower

Than her celestial body

Ever had been

Pushed aside

And acted like she wasn't alive

She would not take that for long

Then the moon will stand it's ground

The sister will not die

She will stand tall

And stand up to her sister

That all adore

To blot out the sun

And no longer have fun.

Then it was a nightmare

For both sisters alike

It was now the older and a new

The older scared to have lost

her sister she held dear

The new to be queen

And rule alone

To fight they were destined

To lose each other was for sure

To be alone unknowing fate

All was to come soon

The older forced to use the weapon

Once used by both

To stop the chaos

Now used to stop the new

Yet the sisters knew

How long it would be

Until they got to see

The other and fight once more

But until then

Nightmare Moon was no more

And the older sister they did adore

Not knowing the truth behind

Why the younger had turned

Only the older did know that

And left to suffer did she that


	14. Teach Miss Cheerilee

This was an idea from HYBRID BATTLESHIP INFINITY210! I hope you all Like it!

A pretty good teacher

Is Miss Cheerilee

A fun one

With the little ones

To teach is what shes there to do

To make them learn would be good to

To let them learn on their own

Is her dream

She shows them the world

In books and text

In pictures and paintings

It is her way

Of showing them

A new way and a new day

It is her talent

Her job

Her dream

To teach the fillies

To live their dreams

And all she hopes for

Is to hear

We love you miss Cheerilee

And you made a difference to me.


	15. Ruling sisters

I was trying another poem and i ended up thinking of my family. so why not do a poem of the love of the two royal sisters? here it is:

By day and night

We love each other

By the rules we rule

But sisters we are first

The sun and moon

Celestia and Luna

Co rulers of this relm

But family first

By the sky

We are not to part

Never again to fight

To take care of the others needs

This is what our family needs


	16. We Are Hope

This was an idea from my friend OnYx176! lets see who can figure out what part of the show it repersents? hope you all like it!

Hope it is us

The six best friends

Hope it is never alone

For we are together

Hope it is honesty

Will never lie to you

Hope it is loyalty

Will never abandon you

Hope it is laughter

Will cheer you when you need it

Hope it is kindness

Will show you when the world is cruel

Hope it is generosity

Will give when it has nothing

Hope it is magic

Will help you do anything

Hope is in us all

It connects us and binds us

Forever as friends

Never to fall or fail

We are the elements

Even without the stones

We are the elements

Never alone

We are the elements

We are the hope


End file.
